


Tokka One-Shots

by avee_06



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing in the Rain, Dreams, F/M, Funerals, Kissing in the Rain, Nightmares, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avee_06/pseuds/avee_06
Summary: just a bunch of tokka one shots
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Kudos: 10





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this cutesy one-shot it was fun to write.

it had been 3 years since the war ended and toph still had PTSD. 

everyone had pretty much gotten over it but toph had it the worst. she was horrified of heights. she refused to go higher than 3 floors and she had chronic nightmares. but only one person woke up to her agonizing screams was Sokka. 

he hated hearing her scream every night. it was painful. he always went to her room to calm her down. it worked most of the time but toph would never remember it. but tonight would be different. 

it went like there normal day Zuko did Firelord things with mai as the fire lady and they lived in the fire nation. aang went to meetings and did avatar things with katara. toph would teach the lily livers how to metal bend, and Sokka would stay home at there house in ba sing se. he didn't really have any 'important jobs' to do like the rest of the gang. not since she and suki broke up. he stayed home practiced his swordsmanship and boomerang throwing. 

once it was 5 pm everyone went home. they had dinner and small talk. then they all went back to there rooms. Katara and aang did 'ooggie thing' as Sokka would put it, and toph would practice her bending.

toph was outside when she heard the back door open. 

"hey toph mind if watch" Sokka asked. 

"sure" toph said getting into a different stance.

Sokka said on the ground and just watched toph bend. it was relaxing. the way she moved it was so natural for her. after about 20 minutes toph decided to stop and go to sleep. even though she had nightmares she had never been afraid of sleeping. 

"I'm going to bed night snoozles," toph said walking inside.

"night" he replied.

Sokka stayed outside for about 3 more minutes before going inside. once inside he didn't hear any screams so he assumed toph was still awake. he didn't want to bother her with his problems so he decided just to go bed. he fell asleep really fast and stopped worrying. 

once toph went to her room she couldn't fall asleep but eventually, she did. she was having a nice dream about when the gaang was having fun traveling the world. but it turned to her normal nightmare. it was that day on the airship she was holding onto Sokka the only thing preventing her from falling to her death. but this time Sokka couldn't hold on.

Toph slipped and was falling. she jolted awake screaming. she had enough of these nightmares. she decided to go to the only person who could cheer her up. she went to Sokka's room. still panting from the nightmare she opened sokkas door. he was still asleep. she knocked on the door covered in a blanket. 

"hey Sokka" she spoke. Sokka woke up and saw the girl in his door.

"what's up toph?" he said sitting up.

"I had another nightmare" she replied looking at the ground.

"oh.... come here then," Sokka said motioning his hand toward the bed. 

she sat on the edge of the bed before Sokka hugged her. 

"what was it about this time" he asked as she leaned into him 

"the same as always" she said closing her eyes.

"oh" he said pushing some hair out of her face. 

"can I sleep in here tonight" she asked looking up at him. 

he kissed her forehead "sure."

toph moved up to the head of the bed and put her head on the pillows still wrapped in her blanket. Sokka put the covers over her and held her.

"feel better?" he asked.

she cuddled into him "a lot better" she replied contently. she closed her eyes knowing she wouldn't have another nightmare tonight


	2. Dancing in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toph and sokka dance in the rain but this leads to other things happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place about 5 months after the imbalance comic

a few months after the incidents of liling team avatar cleaned up crainfish town and decided to go camping for a few day, and re live the glory days. unfortunately suki hand to go back to the firelord palace and guard zuko. toph set up earth tents for everyone a few miles away from crainfish town. 

soon it was sunset and aang and katara decided to go on a romantic date leaving toph and sokka all alone at camp. toph was bored so she decided to go sleep in her tent. she was about to fall asleep before their was a knock on the earth tent.

"can i come in" sokka asked.

"uhh sure" toph said lowering the wall that acted like a door. sokka walk into the tent and sat next to her resting on his hands.

"what's up" sokka said with a smile

"eh nothing you?" toph said back lying down

"nothing just bored" he said back looking at her. suddenly there was a loud bang of thunder and it started pouring. this cause toph to shriek at the loud noise.

"are you ok?" sokka asked grabbing her hand.

"oh uh ya i'm fine" toph said turning her face so sokka couldn't see her blush. sokka got an idea and pulled toph up and out of the tent.

"hey what are you doing" toph asked trying to escape his grasp.

he stoped when they got to the middle of the field and he let go of her hand. "dance with me?" he asked with a smirk

"sokka there's two things one it's pouring right now and two i don't know how to dance" she said annoyed and soaking wet.

"oh come on toph please" sokka begged. but yet again there was a lightning strike which made a loud noise. toph shrieked again jumping a little bit.

"toph it's just lightning nothing to be scared about" sokka smiled.

"ughh" toph went to storm off but sokka grabbed her wrist.

"why don't you really want to dance with me" sokka asked in a sad ish tone

"because you have a girlfriend" toph mumbled pulling her wrist out of his hand.

"what does me dating suki have anything to do with you keeping me company" he yelled after her as she walked away.

"ugh fine i'll dance with you" she stomped towards him.

"thank you" he said in a cocky tone. toph roller her eyes.

"no but seriously i can't dance" she said as he too her hands

"your boyfriend Satoru never taught you" sokka asked in a teasing tone.

"he. is. not. my. boyfriend. he's just a fan girl i work with" toph snapped.

"fine whatever he’s not your boyfriend."sokka rolled his eyes. "now step on my feet"

"why" toph questioned raising an eyebrow.

"so you can dance idiot" sokka said annoyed. toph did as she was told so she wouldn't upset him.

she put her feet on top of his and put her arms around his neck. sokka put his hands in toph's waist causing her to blush but because it was so dark outside sokka didn't see it. sokka started taking slow steps moving side to side. 

toph blocked out all sounds and only listened to the drizzle of the rain and the pace of sokka's heartbeat. it sped up just a bit every time toph re adjusted her self which she thought was weird.

"hey meathead i think im getting the hang of this can i take my feet off?" she asked. sokka stoped moving 

"oh ya sure if you want" his face got hot as toph took her feet of his.

"so do i just like step side to side or-" she asked before sokka picked her up by her waist and spun her around "SOKKA PUT ME DOWN I CANT SEE!" toph screamed. sokka chuckled and put her down.

"ya toph you just sway and step side to side" sokka smirked.

" i hate you" toph blushed.

"no you don't" sokka teased as the swayed together. finally the rain stoped about an hour later. it was now night and the moon was out

"it's kinda cold and i thing aang and katara are back so we should get back to camp" toph said letting go of him.

sokka heart rate quickened before he spoke "Toph i-" 

"SOKKA, TOPH WHERE ARE YOU" katara yelled.

"THE FIELD WE'LL BE BACK IN A SEC" toph yelled back. "what were you going to say snoozles" toph asked looking at him. 

'she's so pretty in the moonlight. ok get it together sokka just tell her' but before sokka could talk he lost control of himself. almost as if her were in a trance. he cupped her face and kissed her. toph didn't back away she stood there in shock for a few seconds before kissing back. but eventually everyone needs air.

"i'm sorry i shouldn't have done that" sokka apologized 

"sokka it's fine... i liked it" toph blushed.

"oh ok then" sokka smiled. "toph i love you, i think i always have i just never noticed it and until that day in the south pole. do you want to go out with me" sokka said.

toph blushed furiously "uhh what about suki" she asked nervously.

"we had a mutual break up right before we left crainfish town. and plus she openly admitted to having a thing with a Zuko the entire time she was a guard" sokka said proudly.

toph held his hand and started to walk back to camp "yes i will go out with you" she smiled as they walked to camp.


	3. Sokka’s funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *based off my headcanon about why toph goes to the swamp which is to hallucinate sokka cuz she goes right after his death*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tearbending warning*

The day toph received the news that her husband died was the worst day of her life.but i mean that day was the only day all 3 beifong women would be in the same place at once until 20 years later.

Sokka had died protecting the new avatar, Avatar korra. Katara came to toph's apartment hysterical, sokka said he was leaving for a few days but he didn't say why he just said he was going to be fine. That was a lie because 3 days later katara was sobbing at her doorstep. 

She explained everything and toph broke. She had lost the love of her life, the father of her child, the only person who ever understood her. Toph started balling her eyes out and katara didn't know what to do so she called lin. 

Lin ran over immediately to see her mother on the floor balling her eyes out uncontrollably. Lin had never seen her mother in this state but she knew what to do. She wrapped her arms around her mom 

"it's going to be ok mom."

Toph sobbed into her daughter's arms for about 5 minutes before lin spoke but directed it to katara. 

"Katara did- did you call su?" lin choked out.

"Yes, she will meet us in the southern water tribe for" katara couldn't finish. 

She couldn't admit her brother was really gone, katara sobed on the floor and in that instant toph got off her daughter and moved to her best friend, The woman she called a sister and a second mom to her kids. They both lost the same person but it was different for both of them.

For katara it was her older brother, she looked up to him and loved him and he was there when no one else was.

But for toph it was the love of her life, her husband, her best friend. The one person she loved and trusted most in life.

After about 20 minutes of sobbing the two women stopped, and wiped away their tears and toph went into her bedroom. The memories that room had. Toph packed a few things in a bag and walked out of her room. 

That night lin, toph, and katara traveled back to the southern water tribe. They got there about 1 day later, katara and toph both looked like a mess and they didn't care. At the south pole was Zuko, Tenzin, kya and bumi, suyin would be arriving in a few hours and Lin had to prepare for that considering their last meeting was rather tragic.

Toph didn't say a word to anyone the first day in the southern watertribe even when suyin arrived she simply just hugged her and cried. No one had ever seen toph in this state and it was scary for them.

The day of Sokka's funeral came around and the whole southern watertribe was quiet. It was a lovely ceremony or at least Lin thought it was. Lin didn't know how to act, sure she was devastated by Sokka's death. The man was practically her father but he wasn't her father, he was Su's dad. 

Lin and su didn't argue for once they just greeved together but they would forget this moment the second they left the water tribe.at the end of the funeral everyone left except for 5 people. Those 5 people were katara, toph, zuko, suyin, and bumi.

They sat in their seats until the last person left. Once they did the 5 stood up and walked to sokka's casket and saw him one last time. Well everyone but toph. Su couldn't hold it back anymore and started sobbing hysterically on the floor, toph joined her daughter in the need to be with the last thing sokka left behind for her. 

While the two beifong women sobbed on the floor the other 3 just stared at their lost loved one. For zuko his best friend, for katara her brother and for bumi his second father who was more present than his real one. 

The 3 stood there crying in silence before zuko pulled something out of his bag. The other 2 looked at him and nodded before hugging each other trying to drown out their quiet sobs.

"Toph" zuko said softly.

"What do you want zuko?" toph asked, looking up from her daughter.

"He asked me to give you this," Zuko said, handing her something. Toph grabbed it and realized what it was. 

"Thanks sparky" Toph said with tears in her eyes.

Toph held in her hands sokka's boomerang, this was the most important object to sokka, toph now having it just made his death 100% more real. 

When toph returned to her apartment a week later she packed as many things as she could in a bag including sokka's boomerang, her space metal bracelet and a photo of her late husband that she had no idea of what it looked like. After packing a bag toph left never to be seen again for another 20 years. 

She left for a swamp aang onced talked about it. It could give you visions of loved ones youve lost. All Toph wanted to do was feel sokka one more time so she went to the swamp in hopes that maybe just maybe she could hear his voice one last time.


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toph asks sokka what the night sky looks like and they end up cuddling

the gaang was exhausted it had been a long day. everyone had been working hard especially aang as he trained in earth and water bending. katara started to cook dinner.   
"yay food" sokka said when katara started to cook.

" you and your food snoozels" toph said rolling her eyes. 

sokka just scoffed and turned away from the blind girl. toph just blushed as she walked over to appa.

" hey bud" she said as she pet the bison. 

she stood with him for about five minutes. 

" dinners ready" katara yelled. 

toph made her way toward the rest of the gaang taking a seat next to sokka.

"so toph you and appa bonding" aang asked raising an eyebrow. 

" you could say he's like an emotional support animal" toph said letting out a laugh. sokka contained his laughter as his sister shot daggers with her eyes at him. 

"oh come on it was a joke sugar queen" toph said continuing eating her meal. 

they were silent for about 2 minutes before they were talking about random crap. toph finished her food and gave katara her bowl. 

" thanks dinner was delicious" toph said she walked away. 

toph sat down at camp and picked at her toes. sokka just sat next to her not saying anything. 

" you gonna say anything or are going to just sit there like a clueless turtle duck meathead" toph said as she stoped picking at her toes. he looked at her with awe in his eyes because of how Beautiful hey milky green eyes were. 

"uhh i'll just sit here in comfortable silence" sokka said dumbfounded.

" ok then" toph said as she looked up. 

" hey what does the night sky look like?" toph asked. 

shocked that toph spoke sokka shifted his head upwards. 

" well it's hard to explain to someone who can't see colour so i'll try my best" he said with a smirk. " well the sky is like a gradient of blues going from a light blue to a dark blue with what seems like hints of dar purple. it's just a bit cloudy but no enough to cover the stars. there are at least a hundred in the sky tonight" sokka explained 

" cool" toph said in awe because of the way sokka explained it.

" we should get some sleep like twinkletoes and sweetness" toph said as she stood up.

" ok" sokka followed. 

toph lies down on the ground and tried to sleep. so did sokka but fortunately he feel asleep quite quick. after 40 minutes of tossing toph gave up and just as she was about to fall asleep she felt an arm around her waist. it was sokkas. she was internally panicking because the boy she liked was cuddling her she eventually let the panic fade out and accepted his embrace with her cheeks as red as a tamato


	5. katara and aangs wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gaang attend aang and kataras wedding.  
> something is going on between sokka and toph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is based roughly off a head canon that i have about sokka and toph having a secret relationship throughout the later comics

it was the day of katara and aangs wedding. they waited a really long time time to get married. I mean they already had a kid. sure Bumi was only 7 months old but he was still a kid that was born to an unmarried couple.

anyways enough about that aang and katara wanted a wedding without bridesmaids or groomsman or anything like that. they just wanted the two of them saying I do so Zuko, suki, Sokka, and toph got stuck with baby duty.

"why do we have to watch the baby" Zuko sighed.

"first of the baby name is Bumi, second because Katara doesn't trust my dad" Sokka said. 

"so they trust a bunch of 20-year-olds with trauma to watch their child over your dad?" toph asked. 

"yep" Sokka said.

"alright let's just get this part of the wedding over with" Zuko said entering the church. 

suki followed and sat behind him in the second row. toph took her seat next to suki and Sokka sat beside toph holding Bumi.

"hey Sokka can I hold Bumi" toph asked looking in the direction toward Sokka. 

"are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure how hard can it be to hold a baby?" toph responded holding her arms out. 

Sokka rolled his eyes and handed toph the baby. 

"just let him lie on your chest he's probably tiered" Sokka said handing toph the child. 

toph put Bumi on her chest letting him sleep. and she wrapped her arms around the infant and closed her sightless eyes. she hummed peacefully before asking 

"when is this going to start?" but right as she said that aang walked onto the stage. "nevermind" she redacted taking her feet off the floor.

"what you don't want to see aang embarrass himself?" Zuko asked. 

"watching twinkle toes embarrass himself is getting boring," toph said resting her head on sokkas shoulder. 

this was just a normal thing for her to do over the years she had become more affectionate but mainly more affectionate towards Sokka. everyone notice but didn't really care. not even suki who was madly overprotective of her boyfriend.sokka retaliated tophs action by putting his arm around her. toph smirked and rolled her eyes. Zuko seemed to be the only person who noticed but didn't mention it because katara was now walking down the aisle.

" what's happening now snoozles" toph asked with her feet off the ground.

"katara's walking down the aisle it's very sappy" Sokka said staring at the girl in his arms.

"oooooh" toph said stroking Bumi's hair. Katara got up to where aang was and they said there vows

"ooggie" toph mumbled as she heard the officiant say "you may now kiss the bride" even though she was practically cuddling Sokka the entire ceremony.

"Time for the after party" Zuko exclaimed after the minister said that the party would be going to the ballroom on air temple island.

"ok who wants Bumi now," toph asked trying not to wake the sleeping child. 

"ill take him," suki said. 

she picked up Bumi and carried him back to the ballroom to watch him. 

"fuck ya party time" Zuko said standing up. 

"you realize we have to watch Bumi all night don't you?" Sokka said rolling his eyes as toph put her feet on the ground.

"ugh why did you sister stick us with baby duty" Zuko exclaimed walking towards the doors. 

"we've already explained this sparky" toph said meeting him to the doors. "plus you need practice mai is going to have the baby any day now" she finished as she walked toward the ballroom ways behind everyone.

"ugh" Zuko sighed and ran to the room to go spend quality time with his nephew. 

"so what are you going to do on this fine evening?" Sokka asked running up to toph and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"nothing much might go talk to Satoru and well 'watch' Bumi. what about you" she asked nudging him. 

"well very similar to you, I obviously have to watch Bumi, and ill probably talk so suki" he spoke. "and maybe sneak off with you" he whispered.

toph feel butterflies in her stomach just like she did all the other times she was with Sokka.

"well see ya" Sokka said walking off once they got to the door.

"see ya" toph responded walking over to Satoru. 

she talked to him for about 20 minutes and decided to go do what she was actually supposed to be doing. watching Bumi, she hit her foot on the floor to try and locate Bumi and or suki who had him last. Zuko was holding Bumi so she went to him but before she could she was stoped with a hand grabbing her wrist.

"really? right now snoozles" toph said looking at the young man.

"pleaseeee," Sokka asked with puppy dog eyes even though toph couldn't see it. 

toph looked down "fine" she mumbled.

"what was that?" Sokka said holding her other hand. 

"fine let's go" she said looking up. 

"thought that's what you said" sokka smirked pulling toph outside.

toph just rolled her eyes as they walked to there spot on air temple island. no one knew but for the past few weeks, the young adults had been having a love affair. Sokka had fallen out of love with suki and fell in love with his best friend. 

"so when are you going to break up with her" toph asked sitting down next to a tree.

"later tonight" Sokka answered sitting next to toph.

toph smiled as Sokka grabbed tophs hand. "I love you, you know that right" toph asked looking up at him.

"I know and I love you too," he said before kissing her. 

the kiss lasted a while only separating for a few seconds for air.

"I think we should go back inside and watch your nephew," toph said with a smirk.

"ugh fine," Sokka said standing up. he held out a hand. 

"u coming" toph grabbed his hand and stood up. 

"I guess," she said.


End file.
